particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Left Party
The Left Party of Cobura (LPC) is Cobura's democratic socialist party. It was founded in 3207 by Septimus von Drakan and Gordon Green. Ideology The Left Party is mainly a social democratic and democratic socialist party. For years it was the only such party in Cobura, yet it is currently a member of the Coburan Red Bloc, which is a leftist alliance between the Coburan socialist parties. The Left also describes itself as a green party. Defense The LPC is a pacifist party, and has several times attempted to dissolve the Coburan military without any luck. The party goes against any international military action, unless it is approved by the World Peace Society. In the 3250s however, the party supported the armed resistance against the God's Hand movement, which pushed the Republic to the brink of civil war. Economics The Left is a socialist party, whose economic and social position is left-wing. The party wishes to allow certain institutions to remain privatised, like for example the estate agencies and magazines. However it does not want anything to be further privatised, meaning that they do not want any industries that are currently nationalised to be privatised. The Left Party heavily opposes private schools and hospitals, and thinks they are one of the main enforcers of the class struggle. Environment The party is a defender of the values of green politics. It is however not an eco-socialist party. The Left is against hunting, logging and the Coburan search for oil in the southern oceans. There is a green internal faction in the Left Party, whose primary goal is to correct the party administration whenever they put economy before ecology. Immigration The Coburan Left Party is a strong supporter of increased amounts of immigration to Cobura. They want everyone to be able to claim citizenship, and the immigration centres to let people into the country faster. The party is a true fighter for the rights of refugees who come to the nation, and the Left wants to give big amounts of immigration aid to them. Structure The Left Party shows a strong hierarchy, however the party positions are in most cases solely formal. Officials #The party chairperson is the head of the party #The party vice-chairperson is the assistant, secretary and deputy of the chairperson #The parliamentary leader '''is a party official only used whenever the party chairman is not elected into the Federal Assembly Organs #The '''party administration is the highest executive branch of the party #The party congresses are annual meetings between all party members #The state councils are assemblies consisting of party members from a particular State #The city councils are assemblies consisting of party members from a particular Municipality or City Internal factions The Left consists of several internal party groups, based on ideological opinions, such as green politics or progressivism. These are the factions, from largest to smallest: *The Progressive League Faction (PLF), approximately 80.000 members *The Green League Group (GLG), approximately 30.000 members *The Feminist League Faction (FLF) 25.000 members *The Pacifist Freedom Group (PFG) approximately 20.000 members History Left Party was founded in 3207, after the failure of the then two-party system in Cobura. The party was the first party to have a leader who was a first-generation immigrant in Cobura for decades, and the party is the founding party of leftist organisations such as the Coburan Leftist Congress and the Coburan Red Bloc. The party is also the administrative party of the Coburan National Convention, the main multi-party forum outside of the Federal Assembly. The party made The Socialist League of Cobura its primary name in 3257, and in 3261, the name was changed again to the Left Party, and this remained its only official name. List of party leaders: *Septimus von Drakan 3207-3240 *Gordon Green 3240 *Emily Taylor-Schmidt 3240-3242 *Robert Hanks 3242-3244 *Septimus von Drakan II 3249-3255 *Muhammad al-Saif 3255-3262 *Sofia Meritacros 3262-present Election results Gallery Labour1.jpg|Robert Hanks at the Left National Congress of 3242 Drakan.jpg|Septimus von Drakan was the founder and longest-serving leader of the Left Party See Also Associated Parties and Organisations *Social Democrats of Cobura *Communist Party of Cobura *Political Parties of Cobura *Labour Unions of Cobura *Socialist International *Coburan Red Bloc Category:Political parties in Cobura